In today's modern office environment, it is imperative to have the capability of precisely positioning printed text and graphics on various types of pre-printed media and/or specialty paper. For example, letters to be mailed to customers should be printed on pre-prepared company letterhead, which is typically made of bond paper bearing a company logo inscribed thereon.
Office environments in large organizations typically have many types of printers connected in various ways; such as stand-alone printers connected to individual printers as well as network printers controlled by a printer server. Each of such printers has one or more paper trays (or input trays), such as large capacity paper trays, a manual feed tray, and universal trays, to accommodate various types of paper. In order to print characters and graphics at exact desired positions, it is often necessary to perform several trials-and-errors to produce desired results. This is often annoying, wasteful, and inconvenient especially when one is pressed with time-sensitive tasks
In addition, printer engines can have different methods of loading pre-printed media. Some printer engines may require loading paper on the tray top-side with the letterhead away from the user, or top-side closer to the user, etc. It can be appreciated that even if the user loads the paper on the tray in the correct orientation, some sheets within the loaded stack of paper may be inverted (i.e., upside down).
With environmental consciousness growing, many organizations have adopted a “green culture” that encourages resource conservation while also promoting efficient resource utilization. In addition, when printing to the wrong or incorrect orientation (i.e., printing the print job up-side-down on the media or on the wrong side) on pre-printed media, letterhead media and/or specialty media wastes paper and/or media. Thus, there is a need for simple and efficient solutions that permit the seamless use of proper pre-printed media and/or letterhead media printing in modern printing environments.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method, which when a networking printer detects an improper and/or wrong orientation of pre-printed media and/or letterhead media within an input tray, the network printer can correctly print the document so that the image or images correctly appear on the pre-printed media and/or letterhead media.